It's Always the Paperwork
by Axel'sWaterBaby
Summary: Minato is reminiscing about his favorite memory of his son. WARNING: Slight mention of boyxboy. This is an AU, where Minato lived!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, because if I did, Suigetsu would get his own series. HE'S A FUNNY, FREAKY, FISH GUY FOR PETE'S SAKE!!! (I am not a freaky fish guy!!)

* * *

Minato sighed and reached for another sheet of paper. He was stuck, holed up in his office and forced to do the dreaded idea simply known as paperwork. If he had known that becoming Hokage all those years ago would involve doing such a large amount of paperwork...he still would have accepted the position. It was way to much fun to boss around the other ninjas, especially that asshole, Danzo. That guy was the most pretentious ass-hat in any of the Five Ninja Nations.

Glancing up to the clock, Minato saw that it was just past three o'clock. Soon, Naruto would be released from the ninja academy and he would stalk into his office demanding that Minato train with him. Not that Minato was complaining, he loved Naruto with all of his heart, but he really needed to get this paperwork done or else it would just pile up.

Maybe Minato could ask Iruka to help him out, ever since he and Kakashi started going out, Minato and him had gotten closer. Iruka was also the one who babysat Naruto (Even though Naruto claims he doesn't need one. Because that worked out so well last time, when Naruto had gone and streaked naked through the Uchiha district. Mikoto still never looked Naruto in the eye. And that Sasuke kid started to look him in the eye a little too much...) when he had to much work to do.

And, Minato was ashamed to say that him having way too much work occurred a lot in his life, and because of it he had little to no time with his son. And Minato needed his Sunshine. Almost all of Minato's happiest moments were because of Naruto besides: the time when he had met Kushina, when he had been crowned Hokage, or one of the many times where Minato had made Jiraiya-sensei proud. All of these moments were dear to him, but none of them came close to the memories that he had with Naruto. Like the time when Naruto learned how to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ It was a bright Summer day, and the blue birds were singing their joyous (some would say youthful...you know who) songs and it was overall a perfect day. Many of the shinobi of Konoha had taken the day off, to relax and enjoy some of their much earned free time. Those shinobi would not be Minato. He was forced to stay inside on such a wonderful (Youthful) day with the devil's lover, paperwork. Minato was just happy that he could do the work in his own house, instead of that stuffy office. (Did the elders really hate him so much, that they refused to air-condition the Hokage's office? Minato knew they were trying to kill him by heatstroke.)_

_ Naruto was sitting on the floor of Minato's study, drawing incomprehensible pictures. (Was that supposed to be a dog, or the sun?) Looking at his son, Minato let out a soft sigh. Naruto looked up at the sound, giggled, and pointed at his father's face._

_ "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, I'm hungwey!!" Naruto cried, his stomach growling for an extra effect. Minato sweatdropped at this, wondering if Naruto actually learned how to do that on demand. His stomach always grumbled after he announced his hunger. Getting up from his desk, Minato scooped up his son, and made his way to the kitchen. Setting Naruto onto the floor near his stuffed animal, (Really, it was a stuffed fish-cake. Minato really didn't have an obsession with them, really he didn't. They were just so pretty to look at...), Minato made his way over to the microwave._

_ "So, whatcha want to eat then, sport? Ramen?" At Naruto's enthusiastic nod, Minato chuckled. Naruto had taken after him in their taste of the oh-so-fine cuisine. Ever since Naruto had grown teeth at 8 months old, it had become a difficult task to see him without the company of his precious ramen. _

_ Humming to himself as he reached for the instant ramen packs, Minato thought about how much Naruto really did take after him. The eyes, hair, and skin color were almost identical, while his personality was purely Kushina. Punching the timer for seven minutes, Minato's mood turned morose, as it always did when he thought of his late wife. Naruto's eyes snapped up to his father, as if he realized the elder Namikaze's foul mood, and he proceeded to cry at the top of his lungs. _

_ "DADDY!!!! DADDY!!!! DADDY!!! DON'T CHU DAWE BE SAD!! TUWN THAT FWON UPSIDE DOWN!!! BEWIEWT IT!!!!" Minato winced when he heard Naruto's pronunciation, he knew he shouldn't expect a toddler of fourteen months to be able to speak well, but....Naruto was special. He had learned to speak at the tender age of nine months. And ever since he started to talk, Naruto had taken to shout out the phrase 'Believe It!' because he had heard it somewhere. Minato hoped that it wouldn't catch on. Smiling, Minato turned around to speak again to his Sunshine. _

_ "Y'know Naru-chan, you are the most...exciting person I know. I only wish that some of those stuffy old geezers could act like you! What a fresh breath of air that would be. Can you see that, Naru-chan? A village full of tons of smiley, blond chibis?" Minato said, tickling his son and in return getting a fit of giggles and guffaws. Naruto had one of the best laughs ever. Soon, a loud ringing sound cried throughout the large Namikaze estate, signaling that the ramen was ready._

_ Dodging Naruto's frantic attempts to latch onto him, Minato leaped up to grab the newly made crack-erm ramen. Minato yelped when he burned himself on the hot, boiling water, dammit he really needed to stop doing that. Normally, his hands were covered with burns from the lava-like liquid, he had to cook ramen for Naruto so often that he had obtained many injuries. Tossing to bowls onto the table, Minato quickly poured the ramen into them, blowing over the dishes to desperately cool them down. Naruto was calling for him, but Minato had to deal with the victim of his love/hate relationship at the moment and didn't notice._

_ Suddenly, a deafening cry was heard. Swiftly turning around at a speed that gave him the title of Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato's eyes widened when he saw Naruto. His little boy...he was standing up! Despite the fact that Naruto was mentally above average, he was a little...slow with his physical development. Forgetting the ramen, Minato stood up, watching as Naruto started to move._

_ "Daddy!" Minato swore he had never heard anything more touching. His son was taking his first steps, and they were towards him! Tears in his eyes, Minato stretched his arms out._

_ "Naruto!" When Minato's delightful (Youthful) shout was heard, Naruto's pace increased. He started to move at a much faster speed, and looked as if was just as excited as Minato._

_ "Daddy!! I Luws You...," Minato heart-stings were practically exploding with pride and love when he heard the things that his son was yelling at him. He was so- "RAMEN~!" Yelled Naruto, running past the now frozen Minato in favor of his one true love. _

_ Minato just stayed there for a moment. He really should have known that Naruto would do anything for ramen..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaking his head to the left, Minato let himself emerge from the heartbreaking memory. He still hadn't completely forgiven Naruto for that yet. (So what if the boy didn't remember it? It still counted as a disgraceful moment!) Speaking of the little brat...Minato craned his neck to hear the tell-tale signs that Naruto was almost to the office. The smell of ramen, dirt, and the sounds of discord and chaos were floating into as he thought that.

"DADDDDDDDDD~!!!! DADDDDDDDDDD~!!! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT THAT SASUKE-BASTARD DID TODAY!!! HE WAS ACTIN' LIKE A TOTAL JERK!!! BELIEVE IT!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY SAKURA-CHAN LIKES THAT ASSHOLE SO MUCH!!! HE'S A TOTAL DICK-"

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE!!! YOU WILL WATCH YOUR GODDAMNED MOUTH, OR SO HELP ME I WILL CLOSE IT FOR YOU!!! YOU NEED TO ACT LIKE A FUCKING KID FOR CHRIST'S SAKE AND NOT SWEAR YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH OFF!! KIDS SHOULD BE CUTE NOT SO FUCKING COARSE!!!"

"DAMMIT DAD! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME....NO NOOOOOOOO~!!!! NOOOOO PLEASE SOMEONE HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP~!!!! BAKASHI!!! IRUKA-SENSEI!!! ANYONE???? HELPPPPPPPPP!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remember that kiddo? You were such a horrible kid, always making your poor father cry. Now look at you, your married and the new Hokage. What do you have to say now?"

"That if you had told me that there was so much goddamned paperwork, I would have shut up as a kid"

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty, first family fic ever. Hope it doesn't suck. I would love to thank the lovely Lolerskatez and somewhat less lovely CuteLikeMomiji (CLM reads that comment and gives her a well deserved slap) for inspiring this oneshot. Hope you all enjoy my take on the Namikaze family, because personally I think they would be a little like Gai and Lee. Those two...man I love green spandex :P!!!! Please Review:D


End file.
